


Neon On Candle Light

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [37]
Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Romance, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have listened to Tattle Tales: Glass Vase Cello Case too many times I think. So this fluffy romantic piece was born. I realized that I’ve never written Loki as romantic. I certainly think he has that side to him.  I want to prove to myself that I can write something romantic without being smutty and all out nasty about it. This takes place right after they start their relationship. I mean, I wanted to try to do something still sexual, but minus my usual raunchy fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon On Candle Light

The palace was dark at night but the Hall of Records was always lit, bright with candlelight. What Midgardians would call a temple perhaps but instead of religion, it held knowledge of The Nine. Sjöfn stood there, clinching the note that he had slipped her; they had only been together once. Sjöfn wrinkled her eyebrow wondering if him using his tongue on her the morning after counted as a different event. She felt her face grow hot thinking about the things that they had done in his bed, the taste of him still very alive in her mind. Even though he had left with Thor and the Warriors Three to Nornheim to put a stop to a rather large uprising. That was a more than three days ago, and he had slipped her the parchment before he had left it simply said that the night that returned for her to meet him there in the dark hours of the night. They had agreed to try and keep their relationship hidden, for now, she couldn’t lie she did like the sneaking about and giving glances that spoke of one night together.

Loki opened the doors to the hall quietly. She didn’t hear him, keeping her back do the doors. Loki’s mouth dropped open slightly when he saw her, dressed in a powered pink gown. He watched as she smoothed her curly brown hair off of her right shoulder, exposing the crook of her neck. Her russet skin, catching the yellow and orange candlelight beautifully. He smiled, walking towards her slowly. Sjöfn lifted the parchment to her nose and inhaled, her eyes fluttering at how his clean and cool scent lingered.

“Psst.” He sounded behind her. Sjöfn jumped slightly and turned around putting the note to her chest, letting out a small gasp. They stared back at each other for a few seconds; Sjöfn swallowed feeling her gut flutter with butterflies as if she could feel their wings flapping and tickling in her core. Loki took a step towards her, reaching out for her cheek. Sjöfn sighed at the feeling of his cool fingertips as they traced along her skin.

“You are…” Loki paused, his eyes dropping quickly to her breasts housed in her corset. Rising and fall with each breath she took. He licked his lips. “…so damn perfect.” He breathed running his hand down the crook of her neck and to her bare shoulders. “I think I have a problem.” Sjöfn looked up at him with her big golden eyes and tilted her head innocently.

“What?”

“I think…” He moved closer now chest to chest. He cupped her under her chin and made her look up at him, studying her coral full lips. “I think I’m addicted to you,” he whispered before kissing her effectively stealing her breath from her lungs. Sjöfn dropped the note to the marble floor, her hands reaching up to him.

“Loki…” she whispered as he licked along her neck. His hand smoothing down the curve of her hip.

“Your mouth tastes like midsummer,” Loki whispered as if he couldn’t believe it. Sjöfn smiled and fluttered her eyelashes.

“And taste like a winter's snow,” she giggled, slipping out of his grasp and attempting to run way from him playfully but she didn’t get before he grabbed her from behind.

“No. No. My lady.” he chuckled into her to ear. His nimble pale fingers working at the clasps of her corset. “I thought of you, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” he breathed, popping the clasps painfully slow. “I couldn’t stop thinking about how you feel, how you taste.” Loki pulled the corset off, dropping it to the marvelous marble floor and then cupping her breasts. Sjöfn moaned lightly as he pinched her nipples and tugged on them. Loki turned her around so she is facing him, Sjöfn backed away and got down on the floor, she leaned back feeling the cool stone at her palms. Looking up at him in the candle flickering candlelight. Loki groaned lowly watching as she dipped her head back to the glass ceiling glancing up at the colorful nebulas above them. The bright colors above them in breathtaking brilliance, but they couldn’t appreciate the beauty, for they were used to seeing the sparkling skies above. Loki got down on the floor and crawled towards her. He didn’t speak only pinning her down, hearing her squeak at the coldness of the floor on her bare back. Loki’s eyes were bright and excited as he undid the clasps of his armor, dropping the chest plate to the floor with a hollow clank. Sjöfn reached up for his tunic and desperately yanked at it. Loki chuckled at her neediness, and then pulled off the green tunic. Sjöfn quickly pulled up her long power pink silk skirt in a hurry, wanting to feel him again. Loki unlaced his trousers, his erection springing free. The sight of it caused Sjöfn to bite her lip and wiggle her hips.

“Are we going to get caught doing this here?” She asked innocently, suddenly nervous at the prospect.

“No, don’t worry.”

“Are you saying that from experience?” She asked her tone sounding like a mix of curiosity and faint jealously.

“I’ve never done it here before.” He said, she would have asked where in the palace he had enjoyed other maidens if it wasn’t for the filling of him slipping inside of her. Sjöfn gasped and arched her back, still slightly sore deep inside from her deflowering. “Does it hurt?” he asked, unable to stop himself from driving himself to the hilt.

“No.”

“Good.” he breathed grabbing her by her hips, and thrusting vigorously.

“I want you to finish inside of me.” Sjöfn panted as she gripped her breasts and writhed, not caring anymore about the cold marble at her back.

“Do you like feeling me come inside of you?” He asked his pale face growing red, sweat gathering on his brow.

“Yes!" She yelped. He suddenly pulled out and flipped over on her stomach and lifted her hips. She whined and backed up against him causing him to snicker at how demanding she was being. He slipped back inside of her this time using one of his hands to reach around and rub her clit.

“Do you like?” He breathed lowly into her ear.

“Yes! Ye-“ He clasped his other hand across her mouth, not wanting to chance getting caught. Sjöfn uttered behind his palm arching her back. He felt that she was growing close, clenching and contracting around his cock. “I want to feel you come.” He hissed rubbing his fingers on her clit even faster. She let out a muffled scream before shutting, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Loki moaned lowly as she tightened around him. He pumped quickly a few more times, his resolve cracking as his thrusts became rougher and more desperate. He suddenly stopped throwing his head back uttering her name. Sjöfn moaned feeling him clinch up and pulse inside of her as he spilled himself. Loki stroked a few more times before pulling out of her. Sjöfn sighed and wiggled under him as he looked down at her, he leaned down and ran pointy nose between her breasts causing her to laugh.

“We should get dressed.” He said before running his hands along her lower abdomen uttering the contraceptive spell.

“Yes…we should.” She sighed not wanting to move now.

“Will you share my bed?” He asked with a kiss. “Although I can’t make any promises that I wouldn’t try to feel you again.”

“Mmm. I’m not complaining…” 


End file.
